The existence of the light-emitting diode brings the user much more diversified utilization. Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional light-emitting diode is shown. This conventional light-emitting diode, comprises: a chip B; a transparent layer C; and a base A on which a notched trench is formed, wherein the chip B is mounted in the notched trench of the base A, and coupled with the base A by the injection molding of the transparent layer C. The light color of the conventional light-emitting diode is determined by the color of the light, which is emitted from the chip B. The transparent layer B is unable to change the light color of the light-emitting diode.
Furthermore, the target of the manufacturer is to develop the white light-emitting diode, wherein its light color is similar to that of the fluorescent lamp. The manufacture of the white light-emitting diode is sorted into two major methods. One method is to emit the white light by combining red, blue, and green dies. Its key technology consists in the balance of red, blue, and green colors. The production cost is very high since it is composed of three dies. The other method is to combine a UV die with a transparent layer, which is composed of the red, blue, and green fluorescent powders, for emitting the white light. However, the development of UV die is not mature, so it cannot become the main stream.
In view of the description mentioned above, the present inventor makes diligent studies with a quiet mind in designing and manufacturing a high-brightness light-emitting diode having good light collection and uniform light shape for changing the light color of the high-brightness light-emitting diode by the simplified structure and for reducing the production cost.